mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
John Schneider
John Richard Schneider played the role of Thomas Grey in season one of Mistresses. Career Filmography Television *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *''Dream House'' *''The Midnight Special (TV series)'' *''The Raccoons and the Lost Star'' *''Happy Endings'' *''The Dukes'' *''Gus Brown and Midnight Brewster'' *''Stagecoach (1986 film)'' *''Christmas Comes to Willow Creek'' *''Outback Bound'' *''Wild Jack'' *''Guns of Paradise'' *''Grand Slam'' *''Highway'' *''Heartbreaker'' *''Sisters (TV series)'' *''Desperate Journey: The Allison Wilcox Story'' *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' *''James A. Michener's Texas'' *''Bandit: Bandit Bandit'' *''Heaven Help Us (TV series)'' *''Second Chances (TV series)'' *''Burke's Law'' *''Christy (TV series)'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''Diagnosis: Murder'' *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard:'' *''Reunion!'' *''JAG (TV series)'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' *''Michael Landon, the Father I Knew'' *''Sam'' *''Churchill: Search for a Homeless Man'' *''Veronica's Closet'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood'' *''Twice in a Lifetime (TV series)'' *''Relic Hunter'' *''Smallville (TV series)'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Lightning: Fire from the Sky'' *''Mary Christmas (film)'' *''The Nick at Nite Holiday Special'' *''10.5 (TV miniseries)'' *''Felicity: An American Girl Adventure'' *''Living with Fran'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Model Family'' *''Hi-Jinks'' *''Shorty'' *''McShorts' Shorts'' *''Lake Placid 2'' *''You've Got a Friend'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Journeyman'' *''Come Dance at My Wedding'' *''Ogre (2008 film)'' *''Shark Swarm'' *''Davie & Golimyr'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager''' *''Dirty Sexy Money'' *''Twentysixmiles'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' *''90210 (TV series)'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Leverage (TV series)'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Hot in Cleveland'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Working Class'' *''Trick My What?'' *''Glee (TV series)'' *''Happily Divorced'' *''Mistresses'' *''The Haves and the Have Nots (TV series)'' Film *''Eddie Macon's Run'' *''Cocaine Wars'' *''The Curse (1987 film)'' *''Speed Zone!'' *''Ministry of Vengeance'' *''Come the Morning'' *''Exit to Eden (film)'' *''The Little CHP'' *''The Legend of the Ruby'' *''Silver'' *''Night of the Twisters'' *''True Women'' *''Snow Day (film)'' *''Hidden Secrets (film)'' *''John Schneider's Collier & Co. – Hot Pursuit'' *''Sydney White'' *''Conjurer (film)'' *''The Rebound'' *''Holyman'' *''Undercover'' *''Set Apart'' *''The Gods of Circumstance'' *''What Would Jesus Do?'' *''Doonby'' *''Flag of my Father'' *''Super Shark'' *''Snow Beast'' *''October Baby'' *''Hardflip (film)'' *''Lukewarm (film)'' *''Road to the Open'' *''Not Today (film)'' *''Season of Miracles'' *''Let the Lion Roar'' *''Mothered (film)'' *''Runaway Hearts'' Discography Albums *''White Christmas'' *''Quiet Man'' *''If You Believe'' *''Too Good to Stop Now'' *''A Memory Like You'' *''Take the Long Way Home'' *''You Ain't Seen the Last of Me'' *''Greatest Hits'' *''Worth the Wait'' *''John's Acoustic Christmas'' *''The Promise'' *''Home for Christmas (Schneider & Wopat album)'' Singles *''Hot Country Songs'' *''It's Now or Never (song)'' *''Them Good Ol' Boys Are Bad'' *''Dreamin' (Johnny Burnette song)'' *''Quiet Man'' *''In the Driver's Seat Are You Lonesome Tonight? (song)'' *''If You Believe'' *''I've Been Around Enough to Know'' *''Too Good to Stop Now'' *''It's a Short Walk from Heaven to Hell'' *''Tryin' to Outrun the Wind'' *''I'm Gonna Leave You Tomorrow'' *''What's a Memory Like You (Doing in a Love Like This)'' *''A Memory Like You'' *''You're the Last Thing I Needed Tonight'' *''At the Sound of the Tone'' *''Take the Long Way Home'' *''Take the Long Way Home (John Schneider song)'' *''Love, You Ain't Seen the Last of Me'' *''You Ain't Seen the Last of Me'' *''When the Right One Comes Along'' *''If It Was Anyone But You'' *''The Promise'' B-sides *''Still (Commodores song)'' External Links *Schneider *IMDb Category:Cast Category:Guest Stars